Kisah Random Keluarga Uzumaki
by faihyuu
Summary: Hanya berisi kisah-kisah random keluarga kecil yang dibina Uzumaki Naruto bersama Uzumaki Hinata. (Kumpulan oneshoot, ficlet, dan juga drabble.)
1. Random - Satu

**Kisah Random Keluarga Uzumaki**

(c) faihyuu.

**Naruto / Boruto**

(c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Hinata memiliki waktu tidur di malam hari yang kurang dari seharusnya.

Biasanya, ia akan mulai menuju mimpi setelah mengunjungi kamar anak-anaknya untuk sekadar memberikan kecupan dan usapan kecil di dahi mereka dan membenarkan letak selimut mereka—walau hal nomor dua ini terkadang sia-sia untuk putranya yang memiliki gaya tidur urakan khas sang ayah. Setelah itu, Hinata barulah akan menuju kamarnya.

Dan jika Naruto tepat waktu saat makan malam. Ia akan melaksanakan aktivitas mengunjungi kamar anak-anaknya berdua dengan sang suami dan terkadang sampai bernostalgia kecil-kecilan sambil berpelukan di atas pulau kapuk mereka berdua. Lalu, ketika Naruto pulang lebih malam dan saat itu Hinata sudah terlelap, wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu pasti akan selalu terbangun untuk sekadar menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Sehabis itu, Hinata dengan suka rela merelakan beberapa saat waktu tidur malamnya guna menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Naruto— walau di awali penolakan pria itu terlebih dahulu sebab merasa bersalah karena membangunkan sang istri yang awalnya sudah terbuai mimpi di atas ranjang mereka yang hangat. Biasanya Naruto hanya akan meminta disiapkan baju ganti untuk mandi malamnya dan juga meminta bantuan Hinata untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kemudian diakhiri dengan Naruto yang mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk wanitanya sampai mereka berdua benar-benar tertidur—lagi untuk Hinata.

Tetapi beberapa hari ini berbeda, Hinata juga tak tahu apa sebabnya. Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk menemukan rasa kantuk. Segala cara sudah ia coba, dari menghitung ribuan domba sambil menutup mata sampai melakukan latihan taijutsu malam-malam. Hinata bahkan mendiagnosis dirinya sendiri terserang insomnia tadi siang setelah iseng-iseng membaca buku tua berjudulkan kontroversi tentang masalahnya beberapa hari ini yang baru dibelinya dari kios buku bekas di pasar pagi tadi.

"Haaah~" Hinata mendesah sebal. Ia menghentikan kegiatan merajut tengah malamnya sejenak untuk sekadar melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sejak malam kemarin, Hinata memang memutuskan untuk merajut saja. Benang wol berkualitas tinggi dengan beragam warna yang diberikan oleh Hanabi sebagai buah tangan misinya lusa yang lalu membuat Hinata tergoda untuk menjadikan benang-benang tebal nan halus itu menjadi pakaian hangat untuk keluarganya saat musim dingin tiba

Hinata merasa haus, maka kali ini benar-benar ditinggalkannya rajutan baju hangat warna magenta yang akan menjadi diberinya kepada Boruto yang baru setengah jadi. Lalu dirinya beranjak ke dapur untuk minum air putih guna menghempaskan rasa haus.

Hinata kembali duduk di sofa ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan rajutannya lagi, tetapi harus urung ketika matanya memicing mendapati salah satu figura foto di rak ruang keluarga itu tampak sengaja dibalikkan sehingga hanya menampilkan bagian belakangnya yang merupakan kayu tipis nan halus. Pasti kerjaannya Boruto, batinnya.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu memilih beranjak lagi dan membenarkan letak figura yang ternyata menampilkan foto keluarga mereka. Di dalam foto itu terdapat Naruto, dirinya, Boruto yang masih berusia lima tahun dipangkuan sang suami dan juga Himawari yang baru berusia tiga tahun dalam pangkuannya. Mereka semua tampak bahagia dan tersenyum kearah kamera. Hinata menyunginggkan senyum tipis ketika melihat foto itu. Fokusnya tertuju pada pria pirang bernetra sapphire—Naruto.

Omong-omong tentang Naruto. Suaminya itu memang tidak pulang kerumah beberapa hari ini. Dan Hinata merasa hal itu bukan penyebabnya karena sebelum-sebelumnya ia juga sering tidur sendirian tanpa Naruto di sisinya semenjak sang suami menjadi Hokage. Disaat tak ada sang suami di sisi, hal itu menjadikan mimpi tidur Hinata selalu tentang sang suami karena perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Namun pola tidurnya masih normal-normal saja kok walau terserang rindu begitu.

Hinata kembali menuju sofa, hendak melanjutkan kegiatan merajutnya. Namun, lagi-lagi urung ketika suara pintu depan yang dibuka terdengar.

Naruto-_kun_?

Hinata mengernyit, pasalnya sang suami bilang ia akan menginap di kantor untuk lembur sampai lusa nanti. Dengan segera Hinata menuju genkan.

"E-eh, Hinata?" Dan benar saja ternyata itu Naruto. Kini suaminya itu memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"_Okaerinasai_," Bibir Hinata menguva. Dibantunya sang suami yang masih kebingungan untuk melepas jubah kehormatan Hokage yang sudah terlihat lusuh.

"Kenapa belum tidur, _ttebayo_? Lihat sampai ada kantung mata begini dibawah matamu," Naruto menahan pergerakan Hinata. Tangan kanannya yang senantiasa diperban itu kini mengelus-elus bagian bawah mata Hinata yang memang terdapat sedikit rona gelap.

"Aku memang sedang tidak bisa tidur saja, Naruto-_kun_. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang apakah ada yang kau inginkan, hm?" Wanita itu menurunkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

Hinata berniat untuk menyembunyikan saja fakta bahwa dia memang selalu tidur beberapa jam menjelang subuh beberapa hari terakhir. Ia tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak ada, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Dan tiba-tiba saja pria pirang itu menggendong istrinya dengan gaya bridal.

"E-eh? Na-Naruto-_kun_?!"

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dengan tetap membawa Hinata dalam gendongan.

"Tuh 'kan nakal, _ttebayo_~" Kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir merah kecoklatan Naruto ketika melihat lampu ruangan itu masih terang benderang juga rangkaian alat-alat merajut di sofa. Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah malu, Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Dengan segera pria itu segera mematikan lampu ruangan dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar mereka.

**_Ceklek. _**

Pintu kamar mereka dibuka. Naruto segara masuk, menutup kembali pintu dengan kaki, dan semua itu dilakukannya dengan tetap mempertahankan tubuh Hinata dalam gendongan. Kemudian Naruto menurunkan tubuh istrinya ke ranjang.

"A-aku—" Hinata berusaha untuk mendudukan diri.

**_Chu~_**

Perkataan Hinata belum juga rampung, tapi Naruto sudah menghentikannya dengan kecupan manis dibibir. Pria itu juga mendorongnya lembut untuk kembali merebahkan badan.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," Hinata sedikit merengut sebal. Naruto terkekeh lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak-acak surai indigo sang istri sebelum ikut merebahkan diri diatas ranjang.

"Tidur, _Hime_." Kecupan manis menghampiri bibir Hinata lagi.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruto yang mendengar itu segera mendekapnya, menjadikan Hinata boneka yang biasa dipeluk orang-orang saat tidur. Pria kuning itu sesekali mengendusi leher istrinya untuk menghirup aroma lavendel yang menenangkan.

Tampak pipi sang wanita tercemari oleh warna merah-merah tipis. Naruto jadi teringat masa lalu, dia jadi ingin tertawa. Hinata yang masih suka malu-malu, padahal usia pernikahan mereka hampir menuju keempat belas tahun. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah berapa hari ini tidurmu kurang 'kan? Lihat matamu jadi seperti panda begitu, _ttebayo_."

"Aku sudah hitung domba, kok. Tapi tetap tidak bisa juga."

Naruto yang tadinya tengah asik memainkan rambut indigo Hinata kini menghela napas.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan, _ttebayo_. Jangan coba-coba mepaskan pelukanku ini, ya." Dan pria kuning itupun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata mengerjap. Wanita itu juga menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak ganti baju?"

Kelopak mata _tan_ yang tadinya menyembunyikan _sapphire_ kembali mengeluarkannya. Raut wajah Naruto jelas-jelas menggambarkan raut wajah _'Astaga, aku lupa, ttebayo!'_.

Pelukannya pada Hinata terlepas, segera pemilik julukan _Byakugan no Hime _itu tampak lega. Pelukan Naruto tadi memang membuatnya agak sesak.

Naruto segera melepaskan baju luaran jingganya, menyisakan kaos lengan pendek warna putih polos. Lalu Naruto melempar baju luaran itu tepat untuk masuk ke dalam keranjang baju kotor yang ada di sudut ruang kamar.

Kemudian memeluk Hinata lagi. Kali ini tidak seerat yang tadi karena wajah lega Hinata sudah menggambarkan bahwa pelukannya yang tadi membuat wanitanya sesak. Naruto mulai menutup mata lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah mandi?" Hinata bersuara lagi.

"Sudah, dong." Mata itu masih terpejam.

Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus Naruto yang ternyata benar-benar sudah tertidur.

"Cepat sekali," Gumam Hinata. Kini wanita itu tengah menghadap wajah sang suami.

Suara dengkuran halus dan wajah polos itu membuat Hinata melengkungkan senyumnya makin lebar.

Dan ternyata dengkuran itu juga bagai mantra pengantar tidur. Hinata merasa mengantuk juga ketika mendengarkannya.

_Masa sih aku tidak bisa tidur kemarin-kemarin karena tidak ada Naruto-_kun_? Aneh, bisanya kan tidak seperti ini. _

Keliatannya Hinata tidak bisa menemukan jawaban batinnya itu sekarang. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa kantuknya. Maka wanita itu membalas pelukan Naruto dan tertidur menghadap dada bidang milik suaminya.

.

.

Lalu paginya, pasangan suami-istri itu dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka bangun kesiangan. Dan juga pemandangan manis di mana Boruto dan Himawari yang ikut tertidur bersama mereka dengan menyempil di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka yang melonggar.

Untung saja Naruto mengiyakan Shikamaru untuk mengambil cuti dua hari dan Boruto juga sedang tidak ada misi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Random Satu — Selesai.

A/N : Rencananya sih pengen apdet ini tiap malming. Kalau Dua Garis Biru tiap ide lagi ngalir, hehehehe :'

gadis aneh,

faihyuu


	2. Random - Dua

**Kisah Random Keluarga Uzumaki**

(c) faihyuu

**Naruto / Boruto**

(c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.

.

.

.

.

Boruto sangat tidak suka dengan hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Berbeda dari Himawari, adiknya yang kini tengah senyum-senyum kesenangan. Anak laki-laki Uzumaki ini sangat tidak suka saat melihat sang _Tou-chan_ sedang bermanja-manja dengan sang _Kaa-chan_.

Kini, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya.

Yang jadi masalah bagi Boruto itu adalah kehadiran sang _Kaa-chan_—Hinata— yang kini tengah dipeluk erat oleh sang _Tou-chan_ yang sedang minum _café au lait_ dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada _Kaa-chan_nya yang kini terlihat mulai agak sesak.

Tidak, tidak. Kau gila? Mana mungkin Boruto benci dengan _Kaa-chan_nya?! Ia juga menampik bahwa dia benci _Tou-chan_nya, walau seringkali Boruto berlaku menyebalkan pada sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu.

Hanya saja anak laki-laki itu—

—malu.

Boruto hanya merasa malu. Malu pada kedekatan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat mengandung kesan romantisme yang mampu membuat orang-orang lain yang melihatnya dapat melayang tinggi.

Boruto tahu, tak ada yang salah dengan hal yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sudah dewasa, sudah menikah, bahkan sudah memiliki dirinya dan Himawari juga. Hanya saja, ya, begitu. Anak laki-laki itu sudah untuk mendeskripsikan benaknya tiap kali melihat mereka berdua bermesraan.

_Tou-chan_nya jadi terlihat _super_ mengesalkan di matanya karena terlalu manja dengan _Kaa-chan_— lebih tepatnya memonopoli _Kaa-chan_ seorang diri. Dan balasan _Kaa-chan_nya yang juga terlihat malu-malu, tapi menikmati membuat gembung di pipi Boruto makin menjadi-jadi.

Dunia seakan milik berdua, yang lain hanya dianggap kunang-kunang yang sedang hura-hura.

Boruto mengecutkan bibir, posisi anak laki-laki itu masih sama seperti tadi. Sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas _genkan_ dan tangga dengan ruang tengah yang merangkap ruang keluarga. Jangan lupakan ada Himawari juga, ya.

Himawari tampak berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sang Kakak. Ketika sang Kakak menampilkan wajah masam, malu, sebal yang jadi satu. Gadis kecil itu justru menampilkan wajah bahagia dan menahan gemas. Mata _sapphire_nya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"_Pssst_, menurut _Nii-chan_ apa kita kesana saja sekarang? Atau nanti saja?" Tanya Himawari dengan berbisik di telinga Boruto.

Boruto mengangkat bahu, "Terserah," katanya cuek.

Kini Himawari yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hmph!_ _Nii-chan_ cuek sekali, sih!"

Boruto mengusap asal rambut indigo sang adik yang merupakan genetika warisan _Kaa-chan_nya. Dan dihadiahi pelototan manis dari Himawari karena merasa usapan Boruto pada rambutnya dapat merusak tatanan.

"Sudah ganggu saja mereka berdua,"

Anak laki-laki yang merupakan cetak biru _Nanadaime Hokage_ itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang tengah.

"_Kaa-chan_, waktunya makan camilan—_ttebasa!"_

Himawari mengalah, dan akhirnya mengikuti aksi kakaknya saja untuk melangkah kedalam dan berseru,

"Iya, Mama. Hima mau zenzai,"

Uzumaki Naruto paham, pria pirang itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya tangan kirinya dari Hinata. Pria itu juga telah melepaskan cangkir _café au lait _dari tangan kanan, sekarang cangkir yang isinya sudah tersisa sedikit itu diletakkannya di atas meja berkaki rendah depan sofa.

Hinata yang telah terbebas dari pelukan erat suaminya hanya tersenyum malu-malu pada kedua putra-putrinya sambil mengangguk, "Baik-baik, _Kaa-san_ akan ambilkan,"

Himawari menampilkan senyum manis, "Mau Hima bantu, Mama?" Tanya anak gadis Uzumaki itu. Dan Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, Hima tunggu saja dulu. Ini hanya sebentar kok,"

Sejujurnya, Hinata memilih menyiapkan camilan sendirian untuk menetralkan wajahnya lagi yang terlihat memerah. Memerah karena terciduk oleh anak-anaknya saat sedang mesra-mesraan dengan sang suami.

Hinata beranjak menuju _pantry_. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di sofa panjang. Dengan segera Himawari menduduki tempat sang Mama tadi dan memeluk Papanya.

"Ayo, Papa! Peluk Hima juga!" Ujar gadis cilik itu ceria dan memberi Naruto pelukan tiba-tiba. Naruto tertawa dan mulai membalas pelukan hangat putrinya itu.

Boruto yang melihat kejadian tadi, mengecutkan bibirnya lagi. Anak laki-laki itu mulai duduk juga di sofa _single_ samping sofa panjang.

"Boruto tidak ingin dipeluk juga, _ttebayo_?" Pertanyaan bernada jahil itu terlontar dari bibir sang_Tou-chan_. Boruto mendengus, dia menggeleng keras.

"Dengar, ya. Aku ini sudah lelaki dan sudah besar!"

Hinata datang membawa nampan yang berisi empat mangkuk zenzai dan empat gelas matcha—semua itu dengan cepat bisa tersaji karena pada dasarnya memang sudah disiapkannya sedari tadi, omong-omong. Wanita itu membalas perkataan anak tertuanya dengan nada yang sarat akan kejahilan juga, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Ihhh _Kaa-chan_, mah~" Rajuk anak laki-laki itu. Pipi gembil yang merupakan warisan dari Hinata dengan paduan dua gurat garis mirip kucing yang merupakan warisan dari Naruto itu dicemari oleh rona-rona merah.

Mendengar hal yang terlontar dari bibir Boruto. Sontak saja Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Himawari yang masih betah dipeluk sang Papa tertawa.

"J-jangan tertawa, _ttebasa!_"

"_Gomenne, gomenne_. _Tou-san_ hanya tidak tahan, Boru." Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dalam hati pria itu masih kegelian akibat tingkah laku malu-malu sang putra. _Mirip Ibunya sekali, ttebayo_.

Boruto memajukan bibir, ia mencibir. Anak laki-laki itu kadang merasa kehadiran Naruto sang _Tou-chan_ bagai buah simalakama. Jika _Tou-chan_ tidak pulang, ia kesal. Dan ketika sang _Tou-chan_ pulang dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah ia juga kesal karena selalu dia yang jadi bahan godaan.

Tapi sih, mereka berempat tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa mereka bahagia dengan keadaan saat ini.

Berterimakasihlah kepada tugas _Hokage_ Naruto yang kini lebih manusiawi, sikap perhatian Hinata yang selalu menyenangkan juga menenangkan hati, _tsundere_ Boruto yang mengundang orang untuk menggodanya berkali-kali, dan Himawari yang manis dan selalu berhasil mengalihkan atensi mereka dari dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sudah Kurama bilang 'kan?

Hadir di keluarga ini tak pernah membuat siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu bosan. Selalu saja ada tawa, dan kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga

.

.

.

**Random dua — selesai.**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Naru yang manja-manja sama Hinata itu terinspirasi episode 12, pas Boruto bilang Naruto suka manja-manjaan sama Hinata ke Mitsuki. :'D

gadis _freak,_

faihyuu


End file.
